wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonets of Destiny
The Dragonets of Destiny were five young dragons stolen, traded for, or given away from their homes as eggs to fulfill The Prophecy said to end The Great War. The five dragonets are Clay the MudWing, Starflight the NightWing, Sunny the SandWing, Tsunami the SeaWing, and Glory the RainWing. 'History' The Prophecy was "foreseen" by Morrowseer eight years into the Great War. The prophecy claimed that the five dragonets (a MudWing hatched from a blood-red egg, a SeaWing from the deepest blue egg, a SandWing from an egg in the middle of the desert, hidden away from Burn, Blister, and Blaze, a given NightWing egg, and a SkyWing from the largest egg in the SkyWing palace) would end the Pyhrrian war over the next SandWing queen. The dragon tribes (excluding the RainWings and NightWings) all reacted with joy to news of the war ending. However, the SandWing rival Burn didn't like the idea of dragonets deciding whether she died or lived, so she did all she could to stop the prophecy - by destroying the SkyWing eggs before they were prophesied to hatch on the brightest night. The Talons of Peace, a group of dragons who wanted the war to end, desperately tried to stop her. 'The Eggs' The Talons had one of the dragonets’ future guardians, Asha, buy the MudWing egg from her sister, Cattail for a couple of cows, and deliver it to their secret cave, where it would hatch. However, Asha was caught in a battle between Blister’s and Blaze’s forces, and died upon getting the egg to its destination. Webs, a SeaWing, went to desperate measures to get the SeaWing egg, which belonged to Queen Coral. Webs had his wife drug the hatchery guards, and he stole the egg and delivered it to the mountain. Dune stole the SandWing egg from it's mother, leader of the Outclaws, and brought it back to the mountain. Morrowseer delivered a NightWing egg to the Talons. However, when one of the dragonets’ future guardians, Hvitur the IceWing, tried to steal the SkyWing egg, he was caught by Burn and her two accompanying SandWing soldiers. Burn threw the egg off a cliff, and then killed Hvitur. Kestrel, the Dragonets' SkyWing guardian, found the remains of the eggshell, and Webs stole a RainWing egg to replace it. When the five eggs hatched, the MudWing tried to smash the other eggs. The MudWing was a natural bigwings, meaning that he was expected to hatch first, and then help the others break out of their shells. However, the remaining Guardians misinterpreted this as an attempt to destroy the other eggs, and had to toss the MudWing dragonet in the river in order to stop him from “attacking” the others. The dragonets were later named. The MudWing was named Clay, the SeaWing was named Tsunami, the RainWing was called Glory, Starflight was the name of the NightWing, and the SandWing dragonet was Sunny. 'Under the Mountain' The dragonets were raised under the mountain, with no contact to the outside world. Kestrel taught the dragonets battle training. Tsunami said of her, “She was supposed to teach us different tribe strengths and weaknesses, but mostly she just yelled and tried to set us on fire a lot.” Clay was hurt by the burns, despite hatching from a blood-red egg, meaning that he was supposed to be fire-immune; however, this was because he had never had contact with mud, which enhanced his ability. Dune, a SandWing veteran with a mangled wing and a missing foot, taught them hunting, while Webs taught them history and geography. However, instead of being nice, Kestrel and Dune mistreated the dragonets, and Webs did nothing to tamper it, so the dragonets grew closer to each other and thought of each other as family. 'Escaping the Mountain' However, when they were six and Morrowseer came to visit, Morrowseer was disgusted by Glory, as she was not a SkyWing. He told the guardians to kill her, but the dragonets were appalled and escaped. However, Clay and Tsunami accidentally angered the SkyWing queen, Scarlet, who captured them, Kestrel, and killed Dune. She made Glory a decoration, kept Sunny to give as a present to Burn, and put the other dragonets in her arena and had pit them against other dragons. Her champion, Peril, grew a friendship with Clay, which later blossomed into a crush on him. On Scarlet's hatching day, she invited Burn to watch some arena fights. She had Tsunami kill a SeaWing, Gill, (who later turned out to be her father,) and tried to have Tsunami and Starflight fight each other. When they refused, she tried to send out scavengers and IceWings after them, respectively. Morrowseer, however, arrived with an army of NightWings before the IceWing prisoners were set free. He killed the IceWings and rescued Starflight, but let Scarlet keep the others. Scarlet pit Clay against Peril, who was trying to win Kestrel's, her mother's, freedom. However, Clay had been exposed to mud and was immune to her extra fire. Glory then spit her venom onto Scarlet’s face, causing pandemonium among the visitors. The dragonets, with the help of Peril, managed to escape with Kestrel. When they refused to go back to the cave, Kestrel left, telling them to contact the Dragon of Jade Mountain if they needed her. 'In the Sea Kingdom' The Dragonets continued to the Kingdom of the Sea, after Tsunami was informed that she was Queen Coral’s daughter. Tsunami was welcomed by Queen Coral, but was left uninformed that Coral had kept her friends in the dungeon. Tsunami later saved them, and assigned Sunny to take care of Coral’s last egg. After Tsunami defeated the statue that had been killing Coral’s heirs, Blister convinced Coral to keep the dragonets in high-security prison so they did not leave. However, Tsunami’s animus sister, Anemone, helped them to escape, and they managed to escape due to the chaos that was caused by an attack on the palace. 'The Rainforest' They then traveled to the Rainforest Kingdom, where Glory learned that the RainWings cared nothing for families, or the missing RainWings, caring only for what was happening in front of them, and also took turns being queen. Glory was captured by the NightWings, but with the help of Deathbringer and Clay, she escaped with a RainWing dragonet named Kinkajou. Angered, she challenged all the RainWing queens for the throne so she could build an army to rescue the imprisoned RainWings, and won. 'The NightWing Attack' However, during the competition, Starflight was kidnapped by the NightWings and taken to the Night Kingdom, where he learned that Morrowseer was planning to replace them with Ochre, Squid, Flame, Fatespeaker, and Viper. Starflight learned that the NightWings were kidnapping RainWings in order to study their venom, so they could protect themselves from it, and also struck up a friendship with Fatespeaker. Unfortunately, when Squid was exiled to the SkyWing Kingdom, Viper was killed in lava, and Flame was scratched with her barb, Starflight learned that their replacements were not born on the brightest night, nor did they fit the criteria for the prophecy. When the NightWings announced the plan to sneak into the RainWing kingdom and kill the entire tribe, Starflight, Fatespeaker and Flame managed to escape to the rainforest, where Flame received medical treatment. Glory and Starflight led an attack on the NightWings by shooting them with sleeping darts. However, the NightWing volcano erupted, so they let the NightWings live in the rainforest on the condition that they let Glory be their queen. Morrowseer, the dragonets (excluding Glory), and Fatespeaker were the last on the island, where Morrowseer revealed that the prophecy was fake. Sunny ran down the tunnel wailing, while the remaining dragonets and Fatespeaker refused to let Morrowseer through, knowing that he would betray them. The volcano erupted, and Starflight was injured making sure that everyone got out alright. While Glory was managing the NightWings, Fierceteeth, Strongwings, and Preyhunter kidnapped Sunny, planning on turning her into Burn. Sunny escaped, but the NightWings decided to simply tell Burn of the dragonets' whereabouts. Sunny followed them to the Scorpion Den, where they were taken to the leader of the Outclaws, Thorn. Thorn killed Preyhunter out of rage at the news that Morrowseer was (presumed) dead and sent the other two NightWings somewhere "uncomfortable". Thorn talked to Sunny, revealing that she was her mother. Later, Sunny was kidnapped and handed to Burn by Addax. Burn was not present at her stronghold, but her brother, Smolder, was. He chained her in Burn's weirdling collection, only to unchain her later. Thorn attacked the stronghold in attempt to save Sunny. Peril happened to be present, and Sunny begged her to stop the fight. Peril did so, and she, Sunny, Thorn, and Smolder went to Burn's collection, on Thorn's orders to see the stuffed NightWing mounted there. Thorn relaxed when she saw the NightWing, and Smolder locked Thorn and Sunny into the stronghold library, waiting for Burn to return. They managed to escape, parting ways. Sunny went to the rainforest to tell her friends of all that had happened. They decided to have the three SandWing sisters and the dragon tribes to choose the SandWing queen at Burn's Stronghold. At the meeting, Blister killed Burn with a clever trick involving a dragonbite viper. Blister then attacked Blaze, only steps away from the throne. During their fight, the dragonbite viper bit Clay. Peril, refusing to let him die, burnt the venom out of his thigh, but left a nasty wound. Sunny found the Eye of Onyx, an animus treasure that wielded the power to make the user the queen of the SandWings. Sunny gave it to Thorn, but, Blister took it from her, enraged. The enchantment on the Eye caused Blister to explode into a pile of black dust, and it was returned to Thorn, declaring her queen of the SandWings. The dragonets decided to make an inter-tribe school on Jade Mountain, so they could understand each other better and prevent future wars. "Unsatisfactory" There seem to be "problems" with some of the dragonets, and most dragons are unpleasantly surprised by how unsatisfactory they are. *Sunny's scales and eyes aren't the usual color of a SandWing and she does not have a barbed tail due to her being a SandWing/NightWing hybrid. *Glory is a RainWing, not a SkyWing. She was a replacement for the unnamed fifth dragonet who was killed before she/he was delivered to the Talons of Peace. She is very sensitive about this, and does not like other dragons to bring it up. Thus, Sunny is considered a Special dragon. See Also *The False Dragonets for their replacements. *Guardians of the Dragonets for the Talons of Peace members assigned to them. Gallery 12121.png|Dragonets of Destiny Glory is cool.png FDPC.jpg TTS.jpg HK.jpg Th.jpg Shade.jpg Starflight by helkie three-d6260sp.jpg Dragonets as cats.png Dragonets.jpg Wings-of-Fire-RainWing-1024x853.jpg Nightwingz.png Sunny.png Clay da mudwing.png Seawing Tsunami.png Wings of friendship by hawkshadowofthunderc-d5v31yu.jpg|Fanmade Dragonets of Destiny as ponies. Wings of fire ponies by silver storm dragon-d5m64ay.png|fanmade dragonets of destiny as ponies. Glory (uncoloured).jpg NightWing Starflight.jpg Teh dragonets.jpg The Dragonets of Destiny.jpeg Wings of fire the dragonet prophecy by silver storm dragon-d5ezt9k.png The dragonet.jpg Wings of fire the dragonet prophecy glory by chibimousey-d5lbkg1.png You just got Glory mad0001.jpg Glory drawing.JPG Wings of fire glory colored by chibimousey-d5szlwj.jpg Wings of fire the dragonet prophecy glory by chibimousey-d5lbkg1.png Starflight- The Dark Secret.jpg Starflight and Sunny underwater Book 2; The lost Heir0001.jpg Starflight star0001.jpg Starflight by fruity mangos104-d5i86vo.png Wings of fire by xshadowseekerx-d66mwud.png the_dragonets__by_dj_red-d67ujtl.jpg|The dragonets by ~DJ-Red|link=http://dj-red.deviantart.com/art/The-Dragonets-375979737 StarFlight.png untitled_drawing_by_oshawott0112onda-d5kxe7p.png|By ~Oshawott0112onDA Opposites attract2.png Starflightby~windymoonstorm.jpg Dragonets of destiny by xxskyfrost-d69g3pt.jpg Cool Starflight.png Dragonets of Prophecy.jpg WallpaperDA.png The Dragonets of Destiny12345.png|picture by Tsunami SeaWing Starflight and sunny.jpeg Sunnyflight.png THE DRAGONETS.png photo9.PNG|Sunny the Sandwing The Dragonets.jpeg|The Dragonets are Coming! Category:Characters Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Dragonet of Prophecy Category:False Dragonets Category:MudWings Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:Pages Needing Work Category:War History Category:Females Category:Males Category:Protagonists